Itachi's Death
by Dark Magician Girl KKC
Summary: Sasuke finally kills Itachi, but what will he do now?
1. Death Of Itachi

Sasuke Uchiha found himself locked in battle yet again with his brother Itachi.

"So we meet again dear brother" said Itachi with a smirk.

"this time, I WILL kill you." Said Sasuke with determination in his eyes.

"Oh? Will you..." Said Itachi sounding a bit cocky. "I dought you've atained enough hatetrid in that little time" he said smirking again.

"I'll show you hatrid!" Said Sasuke building up chakra in is hand. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!! CHIDORRIIII!!!!" He yelled charging at Itachi.

The sound of a thousand birds screached through the air & as Sasuke ran. Itachi tried to activate his Magekyo Sharingan, but it was too late.

Blue lighting tore through Itachi's chest & slammed him agaist the wall. He screamed in pain, then spat blood & convulced... then... he was dead!

"Ita-Itachi" Stammered Sasuke. He stared breathlessly at Itachi's remains. Chakra still buzzing around his hand.

The chakra disingaged then... he collapsed onto his knees.

He suddenly found it hard to breathe. He gasped & shuddered. & struggled for breath.

"Ita-Itachi" He stammered again. Then he crawled tword Itachi & placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Wake up!" he barked. He shook Itachi, then he slapped him acrossed the face. No response! Itachi slumped down agaist the wall into a pool of blood. Sasuke shuttered yet again.

Then Sasuke placed his fingers on Itachi's neck. "No Pluse! He's dead!"

"Ita-ch" he choked. Then he turned & threw up.

"this can't be happening... this can't be happening... he can't be dead... not now... not like this... not this easey" he thought to himself, shuddering & gasping again.

"he's alive! I know it! & he's gonna wake up & kill me! oh geese... I can't fight... not like this... I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die" he continued

"Snap out of it Sasuke! pull your self together! What's WRONG with you Sasuke!?!" He screamed inside his head.

He was in shock, he was freaking out, it was more then he could take.

He had never felt this way before. He was more scared now then when Orochimaru had showed him his own death.

"why can't I pull myself together... what is this? what's happening to me... I think... I think I'm having an asthma attack! but... wait! I don't have asthma! Do I?! he muttered gasping & shuttering again.

"What is it... are Hayate's germs getting to me? have they infected my lungs!? ...no I'm just being a baby! A coward!" he thought

"This is foolish! THIS IS STUPID! He's DEAD & I'll prove it!" He shouted inside his head.

Then took a deep breath & forced himself to his feet! He check Itachi's pulse once more then he kicked him in the side causing more blood to pour from his wound. Then he drew a kunai & slashed Itachi's throat.

Sasuke had just killed his brother. He knew now more then ever that Itachi was in fact dead.  
He stared for a momment then a smirk spread acrossed his lips. He begain to laugh out loud. He laughed hard then doubled over laughing & continued till his sides ached.

Then he stopped laughing... & memories flooded his mind. He remembered the Uchiha clan & how they had all been slaughtered before his eyes... all of it rushing vividly like when Itachi had showed him with the Magekyo Sharingan only more clear.

He was overwhelmed not just with memories of hate, but memories that filled him with sorrow. He remembered happy times he'd had with Itachi as well before the slaughter.

He covered his face with his hand & tears poured out on controlably steaming down his face.

He'd just killed his brother, his only living sibling. The last of his clan. He actually felt sorry. Regretful.

He actually missed Itachi Could there have been another way he hadn't thought of? He sobbed hard as tears poured out of his eyes.

Years of repressed emotions flowed through him overwhelming his very being, threatening to swallow him whole.

He collapsed into a state of unconciousness & was woken by a gental shaking & the sound Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke! ...Sasuke! Are you okay?" said Naruto peering down at him.

"huh? ...Naruto?..." said Sasuke looking up at him.

"Good your alive!" Said Sakura leaning over him.

"Are you hurt?" asked Kakashi.

"...no...I...don't...think so... replied Sasuke checking himself"

"Uh guys what happened to Itachi?" asked Kakashi. "Sasuke, did you see who killed him?" he asked, in his usual aloof sounding voice.

Sasuke bolted upright. "Itwasme!" he said suddenly, in one gasp of breath.

"huh?" said everyone in unison.

"I-I... I killed him! I Did it!" said Sasuke with an unusual excitment in his voice. "I killed Itachi!!!" He jumped to he's feat... then fell over from a shudden head rush.

"Gah" moaned Naruto as Sasuke fell on him.

"I did it!!" Yelled Sasuke forcing himself off of Naruto.

"Why you!" hissed Naruto who went unoticed. "I'll get you for falling on-

Naruto was cut off & restrained by Sakura who was still speachless & overjoyed.

"After all these years I did it! Yata! I finaly got my revenge!" Cheered Sasuke jumping up & down in a Naruto like way.

"What's into him?" muttered Naruto.

"Whoo hoo! Yeah!" cryied Sasuke. Then he ran of into the woods. Using his chakra he dashed up a tree & rushed through the forest jumping from tree to tree whooping & hollaring like some sort of crazed monkey.

When Naruto, Sakura & Kakashi caught up with him he was already back to Konoha.

Sasuke dashed through town. "Now what? now what?" he asked himself. "I gotta celebrate! I gotta!" but how! I know Sake!

Sasuke turned into Jaraiya with the tranformation justu then entered a liqour store & bought sevral bottles.

then he went back to his house & got drunk out of his head.

By the time Naruto, Sakura, & Kakashi found him his was passed out drunk as he could be.

Sasuke awoke with a pounding headache. His mouth felt dry, his stomach was in knots. He dragged himself from bed to the bathroom & threw up. On his way back he (quite litterally) bumped into Kakashi.

"Ugh... what are you doing here sensei? he groaned, wincing & rubbing his head"

"hear to intervene." he said calmly, his one eye smiling

"...wha...?" said Sasuke squeazing his eyes shut & piching his nose

"you've been acting like a nut, & I'm hear to have a little talk with you" said Kakashi.

Sasuke ran for the bathroom & threw up again. Kakashi shook his head & shruged then fallowed Sasuke into the the bathroom

"ugh.. why I'm... so sick" said Sasuke gagging. "I feel awful..." he said before throwing up again.

"that's because you have a hangover" said Kakashi rubbing Sasuke's back.

"that's what happens when you drink too much sake..." he continued.

"there's more to life then partying to celibrate your victories..." he said looking at Sasuke.

"now that you have your revenge you need to decide what your going to do next. What are your plans for the future?" he asked.

"um... I never thought about it..." said Sasuke.

"well I'll leave you to decide that when you are well. For now you just get some rest okay?" said Kakashi with a smile in his eye

"um... okay..." said Sasuke giving a nod of agreement.

Sasuke layed down & went to sleep, when he awoke his headache was gone & he felt better but somewhat thirsty. He went to the kitchen & got some water.

After drinking a few glasses of water he begain to think about what Kakashi had said.

"what are your plans for the future" ... "hmm what ARE my plans for the future?" he thought.

"I've never had a future before... my future was created for me by Itachi... No it was stolen from me by Itachi I hate him!" he thought.

"...but it's no good... it doesn't matter... cuz" he swallowed hard. "now he's gone... my future no longer lies in hate or power... but what?" he thought

He continued to think "maybe I should ask some one else..." he thought. "Naruto? nah... he's to dumb... Kakashi maybe? nah... he'd just tell me I need to 'figure it out on my own' Gai? nah... he'd tell me it's nothing but hard work... hmm... definatly not Jaraiya... that perv! Maybe I should be come Hokage? ...nah that's Naruto's dream... I need my own... I've been without one so long, I don't know anymore Gah! I can't decide!"

"I know, I'll go out for a walk & get some air" he decided.

"Hey Sasuke! wanna go out on a date?" asked Sakura, smiling & blushing.

"um sure..." said Sasuke. (He had nothing better to do)

Sasuke & Sakura went to a small sushi reasturant in town. They ate & talk & had a good time.

"I didn't know you liked pickled radish or squid" said Sakura.

"Neither did I" said Sasuke. "in fact there's alot of things I never tried... I usualy just order rice balls or sashimi"

"maybe I should try more & see what life has to offer said Sasuke"

"Yeah maybe you should" she said.

"would you like some dessert?" the waitress asked.

"What do you have?" asked Sasuke.

"ice cream, red bean, green tea, & ginger flavors. Which would you like?" she responded.

"one of each" said Sasuke with a smile.

"oh Sasuke your so brave" said Sakura with stars in her eyes.

After they finished dessert, Sasuke & Sakura layed in the grass at the pack & looked at the sky.

"I never realized the stars were so pretty" Sasuke said dreamily.

"Sasuke-kun... I never told you... because I was to shy, but..." Sakura blushed.

"Yes, what is it Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Susuke-kun... I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"she loves me... I've never been loved before... it feels... it feels kinda nice" he thought.

"Do I love her too" he wondered. He looked into her eyes... "Yes, yes I do" he thought.

Then, he gave her a kiss.

They layed under the stars for along time. Then they went home.

The next day Sasuke woke up in the hostpial with Sakura standing over him.

"last night... last night was good... thank you for last night" he said smiling at Sakura.

"What are you talking about" said Naruto

"yes, please elaborate." said Kakashi.

"Kakashi, thank you for your words..." said Sasuke.

"Words?" asked Kakashi abit puzzled.

"yeah, after killed Itachi, I didn't know what to do with my life & you help me figure it out" he said. "then I went out on a date with Sakura & decied to try new things, like sushi & kissing"

Sakura blushed & Kakashi sweatdropped.

"should we tell him?" asked Naruto.

"I'll tell him" said Sakura. Then she whispered to Kakashi & Kakashi took Naruto out of the room.

"Tell me what?" Asked Sasuke.

"why you're in the hospital" said Sakura. "you ate some bad fish & they we had to bring you hear for a shot of antidote & some rest" she lied.

"oh, well I feel better now, what should we do today... oh I know, lets go look at clouds like Shikamaru does that might be fun" he said.

"now Naruto whatever you do don't tell Sasuke that Itachi's still alive, or that he got Sasuke with the Mangekyo Sharingan. If you do I'll hit you with 'a thousand years of death' got it." whispered Kakashi

Naruto gulped.

& with that Sasuke went on to live his new life... not knowing that Itach was still alive & they'd one day meet again. 


	2. The Truth Revieled

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Sasuke sang "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" Be longs to Green Day not me

After lying on his back watching clouds Sasuke begain to get bored.

"hmm... this is relaxing & I can see why shikamaru like it, but... I'd rather be doing something" Sasuke said with a yawn.

"hmm... I know, I'll find a hobby!" he said to himself. "but what?" he thought.

"bird watching? ...nah that's about as boring cloud watching... bug catching? ...nah... Shino would kill me if I nabbed one of his..." Sasuke sighed.

"I know maybe I'll go ask Sasura!" he said getting up & brushing himself off.

Sasuke walked into town & met up with Sakura.

"hey Sakura! I'm bored... what's there to do around here?" asked Sasuke.

"A new karaoke bar opened today, why don't you try singing" said Sakura imagining what a dreamy voice Sasuke might have.

"yeah... why not!" said Sasuke following Sakura.

He entered the bar then stepped up to the mic.

"what song should I play?" asked the DJ.

Sasuke thought for a moment... "hmm all I know are emo songs... I know... Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" he said.

"alright" said the DJ

The music played, Sasuke begain to sing. (terribly off key mind you)

"I walk a lonely road, The only one that I have ever known,  
Don't know where it goes,  
But it's home to me and I walk alone,

I walk this empty street,  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams,  
Where the city sleeps,  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone,

I walk alone.  
I walk alone.

I walk alone.  
I walk a-

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line,  
That divides me somewhere in my mind,  
On the border line of the edge,  
And where I walk alone

Fd up and every thing's all right,  
Check my vital signs and know I'm still alive,  
And I walk alone

I walk alone.  
I walk alone.

I walk alone.  
I walk a-"

People begain to boo loudly & thow food at the stage. Sasuke ran off stage narowly avoiding a sake bottle, a tomatoe, & three skewers of dango.

"whew... that close..." said Sasuke, who was suddenly hit in head with a bowel of ramen that came out of nowhere.

Sakura stifled a laugh. "you look cute with long hair & a bowel hat!" she choked out laughing.

Sasuke looked at the ramen noodles that hung down on his head & laughed too.

Then he frowned... "I'm no good...am I?" he asked looking depressed.

Sakura stopped laughing. "um... no... uh... I mean yes... uuhh" Sakura sweatdropped & blushed.

"just say it Sakura, I stink!" said Sasuke.

"no... you don't... your voice is just too... umm unique..." she said trying to make him feel better.

"right..." said Sasuke.

They left the bar, & walking home they saw a store selling art supplies.

"I know!" said Sasuke. "I'll paint your picture!" he said with enthusiasm.

"oh wow!" said Sakura

Sasuke bought a set of water colors, a canvas, and some brushes then went to work painting Sakura's picture in his room.

Sakura was posed nude wearing only here hitai, & the necklace she borrowed from Naruto. (the one he got from Tsunade)

over an hour passed. "Are you done yet I'm getting tired Sasuke" whined Sakura lying on a couch posing all sexy like.

"just about woman, I'm trying!" said Sasuke sounding abit angry.

Sakura sneezed. "can I at least put my clothes back on? I think I'm catching a cold" she whined whipping her nose.

"GRRR... WHAT PART OF I'M NOT DONE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND SAKURA" he snapped.

Sakura grabbed her clothes & ran to the bathroom crying.

"Sakura! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to" he yelled pounding on the door.

"I'm not coming out..." whined Sakura, putting her clothes back on.

Sasuke returned to his painting & finished it without her (he had already memorized every curve with his sharingan)

"I'm finished!" he called.

Sakura came out & looked at the painting. It was sloppy & runny & barely looked like her. She grimised at the site of it, while inner Sakura gagged.

"um... it's uhh... nice!" she said sweating a bit. "I... like the um... sketchiness it's quite a new erm... style" she said clearing here throat.

"I'm gonna go home now... I think my cold is getting worse..." she said giving a few fake coughs.

"um... bye..." said Sasuke, sighing. "grah!! It's no good!!!" he screamed punching kicking & tearing the hidious picture apart.

"hmm... maybe I can write!" he thought. "yeah that's it, I'll write a haiku!" he said to himself.

Sasuke sat down at his desk & begain to write.

"no that's no good" he said crumpling a paper & tossing it over his shoulder.  
"no! NO! no! not it! No good!" he said crumpling several pieces of paper & throwing them over his shoulder.

The next day Sasuke met Sakura at her house.

Sakura screamed "AIIH! Hayate! I thought you were dead!! What the hell Are you doing here!!!"

Sasuke screamed & fell over. "oh Sasuke! It's you!" said Sakura. (the resemblence was frightening)

"Were you up all night?" she asked.

"Yes I was" said Sasuke yawning. "I wrote this for you" he said handing her a piece of paper.

Sakura read it. "Sakura Blossoms, a Haiku written by Sasuke Uchiha" She cleared her throat. "petals beyond leaves, floating on breeze, falling gently from the trees" she paused for a moment

"How was it?" he asked.

"...um...it's...um...very good!" she said. "IT SUCKED!!!" yelled inner Sakura

"great! I'm gonna tell Kakashi sensei!" he yelled racing off with new found enthusiasm.

He found Kakashi sitting on a fence reading Make Out Paradise.

"Hey guess what? I wrote a Haiku" said Sasuke

"umm... okay, lets hear it..." said Kakashi sounding uninterested.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Sakura Blossoms" he said. "petals beyond leaves, floating on breeze, falling gently from the trees" said Sasuke, reciting it to him.

"um... I hate to tell you, Sasuke... but It would be shame if I didn't... you see that, erm... 'haiku' you wrote... it, well... I'm just gonna say. It was no good Sasuke" said Kakashi staring blankly at Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart sank, & he began to cry. "I can't do anything right!" he moaned sniffling & sobbing.

"There...there Sasuke... you're an excellent ninja..." said Kakashi, trying to make him feel better.

"you think?" asked Sasuke. "sensei will you train me some more?" He asked.

"sorry... I'm... uhh... busy" said Kakashi looking down at his book. "but Neiji & Ten Ten are away, maybe you can train with Gai & Lee" he said.

"okay!" said Sasuke. He arrived at the training grounds & met with Gai & Lee.

"Good morning Sasuke!" greeted Gai flashing a grin. "what brings you hear today on this fine day?" he asked.

"training" Sasuke replied. "I don't have to dress like you... do I?" he asked, gagging at the mental image of himself in a green jump suit with orange leg-warmers.

"Why no! Of course Not!" Said Gai-sensei. "Not unless you want to..." he said smiling & nugging Sasuke in the ribs.

Sasuke cringed "um... no he said..." looking a bit ill. "Alright then! lets get started" said Gai.

"first 200 hundred sit-ups, then 300 push-ups, then finally 400 jumping jacks! lets get to it!" said Gai.

"Hai!" said Lee. "um.. Hai!" said Sasuke. He gulped, then shook his head & got to it.

when they finished, Sasuke was tired & winded, but Lee & Gai had not yet broken a sweat.

"Now were all warmed-up, Right?" Asked Gai. "Right Gai-sensei!" Lee replied.

"Warm-up?! You gotta be kidding me..." thought Sasuke. "Now on to the obstacle coarse!" yelled Gai.

"Yay! I love the obstacle coarse!" cheered Lee, jumping up & down excitedly.

"Obstacle coarse?" said Sasuke. "Yes!" said Gai leading them to the coarse.

"Did you know this is the same coarse used for the Konoha Sports Festival?" asked Gai.

Sasuke stared out it the coarse, & alas it was true...

There were tracks to run, walls to climb, hurdles to jump, & whinding paths that you need chakra in your feet to run on. & that was not the half of it.

By the time Sasuke finished he was thoroughly exhausted. His legs gave out from under him, his entire body hurt, & he felt as though all the strangth had drained out of him... but at last he could rest... or so he thought!

"Alright! Let the sparring begin!" yelled Gai. "yes sensei!" said Lee jumping to attention.

Sasuke groaned. "Get up Sasuke! get up & fight!" Yelled Gai.

Sasuke forced all of his chakra into his legs & forced himself up.

"Assume fighting stance!" yelled Gai. Lee jerked into a strong stance. While Sasuke weakly shifted into one & stood shakelly barely able to stand.

"Fight!" yelled Gai. Lee readied himself for a flying kick. Sasuke tried to raise & arm to block, but collaspsed on the ground insted; sending Lee flying over him.

Lee landed not so gracefully. "what happened?" he asked, standing up quickly.

"I think he is playing dead to trick you..." said Gai. "Get up Sasuke!" yelled Lee.

Sasuke just laid there. "GET UP! & FIGHT FAIR!!!" he yelled louder.

Gai turned him over & noticed drool driping from his mouth. "He's unconcious, Lee" said Gai, holding him up.

"Why is he unconscious, when I haven't even hit him?" asked Lee. "Exhaustion" Gai replied.

"What is... exhaustion?" Asked Lee. "It is when you are so tired, you pass out." answered Gai.

"What is... tired?" Asked Lee. Gai Slapped his forehead. "never mind Lee just take him to the hospital to rest" said Gai.

"Right, I shall carry him on my back!" Said Lee, & with that he was off.

when Sasuke awoke Sakura was there standing over him. "how are you feeling?" asked Sakura.

"I've been better..." replied Sasuke with a groan. "I still ache all over..." he added. "Is there something I can do to help?" asked Sakura.

"maybe... a kiss..." said Sasuke. "a kiss?" said Sakura blushing. "oh, well.. okay..." she said before puckering her lips & leaning over him.

She leaned in close & was about to plant a kiss on his lips when suddenly... the silence was broken by Naruto's voice.

"Hey Sasuke! How are you doing?" He yelled loudly. "OOOOh Nauruto!!!" yelled Sakura. "how dare you ruin the moment!!!" yelled inner Sakura. Sakura stormed out of the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Naruto with a puzzled look on his face. Sasuke groaned and Naruto turned his attention back to him.

"he Sasuke, what happened with your training? Did Rock Lee beat you up?" he asked tactlessly. "no, I got exhausted... I collapsed before he even threw a punch or kick..." said Sasuke.

"Your pathetic!" Said Naruto, before walking out the room & slamming the door behind him.

When Sasuke left the hospital, he began thinking to himself. "what's the point? what future do I have? I'm no good at anything... What can I do besides settle down with Sakura? ...is this how the last of the great Uchiha will go out? An average ninja? No There has to be something more! Something greater! I still hunger for something, but I don't know what!" he muttered to himself.

"revenge?" asked a familiar voice. Sasuke stopped in his tracks & turned to see Itachi sitting at a dango stand eating dumpings off a stick.

He heart, mind & very soul nearly imploded at that very momment. "Ita-Itachi... b-but... you're... you're dead! I..I..I.. killed.. you.." stammered Sasuke.

"Or so you thought... that was the Mangekyo Sharingan's illusion" said Itachi. "b-but...but... how much was real &... what wasn't!" asked Sasuke.

"Everything from my death, to the kiss" Itachi replied. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" moaned Sasuke. "Why?! WHY!?!" he asked, with anger growing in his voice.

"Because, Your whole life you've wished to be taught... so I did just that. You've learned a valuable lesson Sasuke" He purred.

"Lesson!? What Lesson!?!" Asked Sasuke. "Why, how feudal your revenge is." replied Itachi. "you learned what your life could be like if you gave up your pursuit"

"Yes, but WHY!?" Asked Sasuke. "Simple my dear brother, it was a test. a test of hatred. I wanted to know if you could still hate me... or if you would move on & choose to see the world's beauty & choose love & life over it, if given the chance...

"what say you Sasuke? Will you hate me or, say thanks for the lesson ni-san and move on?" asked Itachi. "I hate you!!!" yelled Sasuke bitterly.

"atta boy, Sasuke."Itachi stated calmly. "you've passed the test and as result have earned your right to kill me, come & get me" he said calmly, closing his eyes & holding up his arms where Sasuke could see.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment. "this is it, here's my chance! should I do it? should I really do it? I could move on, let it go and enjoy life... or... OR I COULD TAKE MY REVENGE!!!" thought Sasuke. "CHIDORRIIIII!!!!" He yelled charging at Itachi determined to kill; but his attack was blocked. (by what? Itachi? no it was Kisame's sword!)

"Itachi you fool! What are you doing!? you can't throw your life a way! Not know when the Atkatsuki need you most!!!" barked Kisame.

Kisame grabbed Itachi by his Atkasuki cloak & ran away. Sasuke gave persuit. They ran through town & brushed past Sakura.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She looked into his eyes, he looked into hers. "outta my way Sakura" he snapped pushing past her.

Sakura watched with tears in her eyes as Sasuke ran off yet again in pursuit of Itachi.

No one knows if or when Sasuke will ever truly kill Itachi, but it is known that if he does & makes it back alive... Sakura will be there for him when he returns...


End file.
